User talk:Robin Patterson
Welcome Hi! Good to see you here. Thanks for the good suggestions! Like you, I'm working primarily on other sites, but will try to help out here. We need links back to the Central Wikicity for basics like the help tutorial, copyright info etc. Content and some organizational starting points and... Hope you can find the time to help out some and to add information about some of your favorite places. --CocoaZen 17:36, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Kia Ora! We could move the Tucson content over manually, but I think the files can all be moved as a whole. I'm hoping that will keep the history. See Angela's talk page on the Central Wikicity for the discussion we've been having. After it's moved, we may have to move it again manually to get the right naming convention. There are several other wikis about cities which are inactive or up-for-adoption. I'm going to suggest we combine them here where I think it might be easier to keep them going and better than lots of tiny wikis with extremely low levels of activity. For highly active cities, having their own wikicity is appropriate. --CocoaZen 20:58, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks for the offer. If we need to do a manual move or even for the renaming once the other pages are here, I'll take you up on it. --CocoaZen 21:58, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Admin You're an admin now. (Reference: Cities Wiki:Requests for adminship for anyone else reading this.) --CocoaZen 00:35, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks for all the revert/repairs you did! --CocoaZen 00:42, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Evolution I like the bit about Michael Campbell's successes on the main page. After that's no longer "new news", do you think it would make sense to add it to the Porirua page or pages? Maybe we need a new standard "subpage" about famous residents or natives? --CocoaZen 00:35, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thought about it a bit more and created Porirua:Natives and Huntsville:Natives. Wadda ya' think? --CocoaZen 01:00, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Certainly we should transfer it when it's no longer "news" in relation to other (what other??) Gold Star entries! Or I can copy an adaptation of it sooner. But if he wins another biggie he'll be front page again. -- Robin Patterson 05:13, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) :":Natives" is fine by me - but we would need another subpage called something like "non-native residents" - maybe ":Prominent residents" (which will include natives who are still in the city they were born in). -- Robin Patterson 05:13, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Can you think a term that would work for both? (I can't yet.) --CocoaZen 01:16, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I can: "people"; BUT the luckier lists will get so long that we'll want to split them again, so I wouldn't combine the two! Robin Patterson 10:13, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Need Help --KimBayne 03:18, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Kimbayne is also the same as KimBayne, so how do I get these two accounts merged? And yes, I'm back and trying to intereste folks in adding to the Tucson Wiki. Hello and thanks Thanks for the promotion. :) --Kirk 19:23, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Link spam There's a recent case or two of it - probably the same person - and perhaps some warning and banning are in order? I mention it because you're the only active admin. - Nhprman 13:56, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Sentence or Title Case Robin - For titles, I tend to use title case rather than sentence case. So, instead of "Other places named Huntsville", I would use "Other Places Named Huntsville", especially for main section titles. I could understand using other formats for sub-titles. Is this a regional thing? I'm willing to try to do it another way, if that's the general consensus here. By the way, thanks for the main section title on the Huntsville page. Good catch! --CocoaZen 21:04, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Userpage I phrased my edit summary incorrectly, it was meant to say "create userpage". Lcarsdata (Talk) 13:21, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks & project pages Please note the title capitalization :) Thanks for the comments! I'm ok with all three add a city, thought starters and original content moving to the project namespace, but I'd like to make them redirects in the main/article namespace. It makes them much easier to link. Ok? --CocoaZen 23:10, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Hello I saw you at Talk:U.S.A. and just dropped in to say hello. --Bhadani 11:03, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :I thank you for your message. I really felt nice to learn about your India connections. We shall reamin in touch and make Wikia a wonderful place to share our thoughts and information, and many other aspects. --Bhadani 19:22, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Deleted Page Robin - You're right. That content, by itself, was not worthy of deletion. However, that user was going from Wikia to Wikia creating pages with that format (slashes at the end of previously existing pages) and putting that same content on all of them. It was vandalism. The same content was added to 30 or more pages. If it had been a case of a novice user, I would have had no problem with the page. I would have left it there; although, I might have added a note with a reference to the usual Sandbox. --CocoaZen 00:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :I believe in being helpful to people who make mistakes, and polite to most vandals, and yes, given time and some maturity, they might become useful contributors. But, I don't want to keep trash on the Wikia. :The major projects I was on have eased up a bit, so I'm hoping to contribute more for a bit. For instance, there was a US national public radio show that broadcast from Huntsville yesterday... If I can get a link, I'll add it. --CocoaZen 00:35, 20 November 2006 (UTC) A New Wiki Hi! I put a request in for a new wiki called the U.S. Highways Wiki. And I was wondering that if it becomes a wiki, would you consider helping out? Richmond96 Thanks! Thank you. I hope to add more in the future. -Robin 02:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Perhaps Thanks for the note. Wjhonson 01:21, 3 September 2008 (UTC) hi how i can upload my page on internet. Help Can you help me on my wiki it's addrese is www.maineinfo.wikia.com. my page is about the state of maine its a brand new wiki and i thought of you beacuse you could help me on the city's and town's ...please help. quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) South Asia to East Asia Mr.Zahid Iqbal Sandhu belongs to Chak No.50/12-L working as Biology Teacher at International School in Shanghai China since May,2001. He is Certified IB and Cambridge Biology teacher. January 2012: